


The Leaden Echo

by Can_chan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_chan/pseuds/Can_chan
Summary: Anh sẽ nhớ tất cả khi em đi.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	The Leaden Echo

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Leaden Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827985) by [Narcissistic_Ninny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny)

_Rồi một ngày em sẽ đi xa mà chưa thực sự hiểu anh. Anh sẽ nhớ đôi mắt to đen của em. Những im lặng oán hờn. Những tiếng than thở lo âu trong giấc ngủ. Những cơn ác mộng mà anh không thể bảo vệ em. Anh sẽ nhớ tất cả khi em rời đi._

**A. Perez Reverte –** CÂU LẠC BỘ DUMAS (*)

Họ đang ở trong căn hộ của Dick. Theo thiển ý của Jason, đáng lẽ phải là một nơi tốt hơn hiện tại. Dick có thể sống ở một chỗ đàng hoàng hơn, nhưng anh ta lại không muốn. Cái khu này rõ rác rưởi, song Dick lại cố tình chọn sống ở đây. Ấy vẫn chưa phải điểm tệ hại nhất, mà bên trong rõ ràng cũng gớm ghiếc không kém. Không phải Jason bị mắc chứng ưa sạch sẽ quá đà, nhưng gã không bao giờ vứt quần áo bừa bãi trên sàn, đừng nói chi đồng phục hay áo vét. Hoặc những hộp ngũ cốc Corn Flakes bị quên lãng.

Cũng chẳng phải Jason có nhiều thời gian nghĩ ngợi về vấn đề này. Cho dù gã có thấy gớm với đống bừa bộn này đi nữa, chỉ cần Dick vòng tay ôm lấy gã và kéo môi hôn thôi, chỉ cần như thế, là Jason quên bẵng hiện trạng căn hộ ngay. Thực sự, gã không bao giờ dành tâm trí nấn ná ở cái gì quá lâu khi cơ thể Dick ép sát vào gã đến độ chẳng còn một milimét khe hở nào giữa họ, nhất là khi Dick rên rỉ dưới thân gã. Dick cong lưng, đôi môi mềm mại hé mở dật ra tiếng thở nao núng và âm thanh vô lực. Dick co một chân lên quặp lấy hông Jason, rướn người lên đón nhận những đợt thúc vào dần trở nên thô bạo. Gã dập vào người anh, húc với sức lực đủ khiến cái giường phải rung lên kẽo cọt kháng nghị.

Gai ốc nổi rần rật trên tay và màu hồng rực loang khắp da thịt Dick, một tín hiệu cho thấy anh đã trôi dạt quá xa trong bể dục vọng. Jason thích anh thế này, thích Dick vùng vẫy và thất bại trong việc chế ngự bản thân. Móng tay Dick rạch từng đường xuống lưng Jason, vật nam tính phập phồng rỉ ra tiền dịch xuống bụng, châu thân loáng một lớp mồ hôi mỏng tang. Gã ép sát xuống, đủ để dương vật Dick cọ lấy cơ bụng rắn chắc của gã, thúc vào trong anh. Jason muốn Dick _thét lên_ tên gã. Và Dick đã làm thế, thoả sức hét lên khi anh đạt cực cảm.

Âm thanh ấy, những tiếng rên êm ái ấy đã đưa Jason lên đỉnh, hạ bộ gã chìm lút trong khoái cảm thuần tuý khi Jason xuất vào trong Dick, cơn cực khoái lan toả dọc theo sống lưng, khiến tầm nhìn gã chỉ còn là một mảng trắng xoá. Thân thể bên dưới vồng lên, đầu Dick ngã xuống gối, mái tóc đen như lụa xoã tứ tán hệt vầng hào quang.

Jason hồi thần nhanh hơn Dick, gã rút ra và nằm xuống bên cạnh Dick. Ngay lập tức, Dick tỉnh táo lại và cuộn người bám lấy Jason, một thứ gì đó tăm tối và quen thuộc co kéo trong tim gã, sôi trào trong bụng. Gã chỉ muốn đẩy Dick ra. Dick lúc nào cũng làm thế, cuộn tròn bên cạnh, ôm chặt lấy gã như thể yêu lắm ấy, nhưng Jason biết thừa. Chỉ đơn giản vì Dick, ờ, là Dick, thế thôi. Richard Grayson thích ôm ấp. Kể cả có nằm kế một tên sát nhân cũng không thành vấn đề, ấy là bọn khác gán mác lên người gã. Mà chắc Jason quan tâm. Cái ngày gã quan tâm đến những kẻ mình giết gã sẽ bị nguyền rủa cho coi.

Nhưng gã vẫn để Dick quàng một tay quanh eo, đồng thời len chân vào giữa chân Jason, để anh ta thở sâu, trái tim áp lên người Jason hẵng còn đập dồn dập, hàng mi dài run rẩy nhắm nghiền. Để rồi gã sẽ ngồi dậy và rời đi, còn Dick sẽ vờ như anh vẫn say ngủ khi Jason lẳng lặng biến khỏi căn hộ này. Gã đợi đến khi nhịp tim Dick thong thả trở lại, cơ thể anh trầm xuống, trước khi gã cẩn thận gỡ tay Dick ra khỏi người mình.

Khi gã làm vậy, Dick vươn tay ra quấn lấy eo Jason, đôi mày xô khít lại giữa trán. Jason nhìn xuống, chằm chặp, “Anh đang làm gì vậy trai rạp xiếc?”

Vòng tay quanh eo riết chặt hơn, sắc xanh rực rỡ trong mắt Dick dán chặt lấy gã, như lời van nài vô thanh xin gã hãy ở lại.

Jason chẳng thể ở lại. Vì nhiều lý do chẳng ra làm sao, quá nhiều lý do gã chẳng đủ can đảm thốt ra. Gã chẳng thể ở lại với Dick, chẳng thể ngủ bên cạnh anh như một cặp tình nhân. Jason cũng chẳng ngủ được. Gần như hằng đêm chỉ là gieo mình xuống nệm, bật dậy giữa chừng bởi những cơn ác mộng thường trực.

Có lúc là ác mộng về Joker và thanh xà beng, có lúc là nằm mơ thấy cỗ quan tài của gã. Bao giờ cũng kèm theo chết chóc, và Jason thấy phát ốm. Gã đương nhiên không muốn Dick chứng kiến cảnh đấy. “Không,” gã đáp, cộc cằn hơn dự định. Nhìn gương mặt Dick, nhìn thảy biểu cảm che giấu trong đôi mắt đấy, gã nói thêm, “Coi kìa, trông anh nhăn nhó hệt như _ông bô_ anh vậy.”

Gã hay lỡ lời huyên thuyên lắm; gã giỏi cái khoản ấy mà. Cái khoản khiến mọi người xa lánh gã, và cũng giúp gã xa lánh mọi người. Gã có thể buột mồm, xui rủi thay, Dick cũng thế. Khi họ xung đột, bao giờ cũng thật khó coi. Và nó _khó coi_ thật.

Một Dick Grayson giận dữ sẽ trở nên vô cùng nguy hiểm. Cứ thế bọn họ gào thét và vật lộn đến khi nào cổ họng cả hai bỏng rát vì những tiếng hét khản đặc, rồi gã rời đi, bỏ lại Dick cùng với những lời cay nghiệt độc địa đã thốt lên. Jason trở về nhà an toàn, với hơi ấm của Dick vẫn còn phảng phất trên da, cảm thấy điên tiết hơn bao giờ hết, lửa giận chạy khắp huyết quản. Gã trở về chỗ của mình, phẫn nộ với hết thảy mọi thứ, nhiều đến độ thấy đau đớn theo nghĩa đen, với chính mình, với _Dick khốn kiếp_ , vì cái lẽ có thể anh ta chẳng bao giờ buông tha cho Jason.

Mất một lúc rất lâu để gã có thể ngủ thiếp đi.

Và khi đó, gã gặp ác mộng.

Thay vì những sâu bọ, đất cát và ngón tay bết máu cố gắng đào bới đất để bò lên trên, gã gặp ác mộng về cái khác. Một người khác. Gã mơ thấy Dick, trong giấc mơ anh mới là người chết, và Jason chẳng thể cứu anh. Gã choàng tỉnh với hơi thở thắt lại trong lồng ngực, ngẹn ngào, trĩu nặng. Hệt như đang bị đuối nước. Cuống phổi giành giật lấy oxy còn lệ nhoè ra khỏi mắt, tuôn xuống gò má. Ác mộng vẫn tiếp diễn trong mắt gã, bất chấp gã đã mở mắt ra rồi.

Không phải lúc nào mất ý thức cũng cứu gã khỏi những ký ức ám ảnh có thể thường xuyên trồi lên tâm tưởng, tựa như một tiếng thét trong đêm chết chóc.

**

Lần kế tiếp họ ngủ với nhau, diễn ra trong nhà an toàn của Jason. Jason đưa Dick vào trong nhà, trong lúc gã đi vào giữa phòng rũ cái áo jacket xuống, gã cảm giác Dick đứng bên cửa sổ, ngấm ngầm quan sát nơi này. Gã xoay lại, hỏi Dick kèm theo điệu cười khẩy, “Chốn hạ cấp, nhỉ?”

Dick nhìn chằm chằm mớ dao, mã tấu treo gọn gàng ngăn nắp trên vách tường, đôi mắt xanh lơ sượt qua bộ trà cụ trên bàn, bên cạnh cuốn _Kiêu hãnh và Định kiến_ bìa mềm. Dick tiến đến chỗ gã, vòng hai tay qua vai và hôn Jason, răng lưỡi vồn vập nhay nghiến môi dưới. Họ chẳng mất nhiều thời gian giúp nhau lột trần, ngón tay xé toạc y phục đối phương, và Jason lại cảm nhận hơi ấm quen thuộc với bàn tay Dick trên người gã, trượt khắp thân thể, háo hức và rạo rực đưa gã về trạng thái nguyên thuỷ, cọ xát da thịt.

Gã thấy sợ vì mình đã sa ngã vào những đụng chạm và môi hôn kia quá đỗi dễ dàng, mọi thứ vẫn luôn diễn ra thành thật như thế. Trong gã luôn tồn tại một nhu cầu được chạm vào Dick, tựa như đôi tay gã nhức nhối vì ham muốn cảm nhận được đường cong trên cơ thể ấy, được ôm ấp đối phương đương run rẩy trong vòng tay gã. Bao giờ gã cũng cứng không tưởng và xuất ra dữ dội mỗi dịp cùng Dick. Khi da thịt vương vấn cũng là lúc cơ thể gã ngân nga.

Họ ngã xuống giường trong tư thế quấn riết, cặp đùi Dick quặp lấy thân gã, hạ bộ tiếp xúc thân mật. Toàn bộ sức nặng gã trĩu xuống giữa hai chân Dick, hơi thở anh gấp gáp, tay túm lấy tóc gã, giật mạnh khi người anh rịt chặt lấy gã. Tay anh sượt qua vai, cằm, môi gã, thì thào bên tai Jason. Những điều mà Jason không biết phải làm gì. Dick chẳng đời nào dám nói những lời đó công khai, hay khi tuần tra, những lúc họ vờ như căm ghét nhau. 

Jason chẳng bao giờ xác định được gã thích nghe những lời trấn an và vỗ về thì thầm của anh hơn hay là những tiếng kêu la rền rĩ hơn. Trong những đêm trống vắng lúc nào gã cũng nhớ cả đôi, khi gã thức thao láo, và nỗi bức bối dồn nén thắng thế trong gã. Nhưng rồi sau đó, những lời của Dick lại hiện lên trong tâm trí, xoa dịu hết những giận dữ trong gã. Tiếng hét của anh dội về tâm tưởng khi gã vừa thủ dâm vừa nghĩ đến cơ thể ấm nồng của Dick, về biểu cảm của anh cận kề đỉnh khoái lạc, và thật điên rồ xiết bao khi gã cứ nghĩ mãi về Dick kể cả lúc không có anh bên cạnh.

Ngón tay Dick miên man quanh viền môi gã, đợi chờ gã có lời đáp lại. Gã chẳng thể nói gì. Thay vào đó gã chỉ hôn và nút lấy đầu ngón tay, ngậm giữa cánh môi, hông thúc nhanh hơn giữa chân anh rộng mở. Dick rên xiết, những âm tiết tuyệt diệu, Jason lại thúc nhanh hơn nữa, những cú thúc tăng tốc dần dìu cả hai lên đỉnh thiên đàng. Lưng Dick uốn cong như một nghệ sỹ uốn dẻo thực thụ, làm Jason thấy sợ anh ta sẽ gãy làm đôi. Nhưng khi anh hét lên trong cực cảm, Jason biết là mình sống vì thứ tiếng đó, vì những âm thanh Dick tạo ra.

Trong dư âm rơi rớt, họ nằm kề bên nhau trên lớp nệm ngấm tinh dịch đã khô, chẳng ai nói tiếng nào về chuyện mùi miết hay đống ngổn ngang, chỉ thinh lặng nằm đó. Dick thở dài, xoay người lại ngả đầu lên vai gã còn ngón tay thì mơn trớn lồng ngực Jason, vuốt dọc theo cánh tay nhẹ tựa lông ngỗng. Rồi anh lần tay lên chạm đến khuôn mặt gã, ngón tay phớt quanh ngũ quan. Lại lên thêm cao nữa, chạm đến lọn tóc trắng phơ nằm trên mắt Jason. Dick nhìn mặt Jason chăm chú, chẳng hề né tránh ánh mắt gã.

Jason nghiền ngẫm mặt Dick, duy trì biểu cảm mơ hồ không rõ. Dick nhoài tới, hôn gã, nuốt lấy những câu hỏi. Lưỡi họ hoà quyện, tay Dick dịu dàng luồn trong tóc gã. Dick luôn hôn gã như thay lời muốn nói.

“Anh bám kinh quá đấy.” gã thốt lên khi họ dứt môi.

“Im mồm.” Dick rúc lại gần, môi bĩu ra khi hít vào mùi của gã, “Em nên bỏ thuốc đi.”

“Cút đi Grayson.” Gã bật lại, dầu cho chả hề cáu bẳn như gã diễn.

“Bruce thường hay nói gì ấy nhỉ?” Dick toét miệng cười trên da gã, như thể anh biết thừa Jason không thoát nổi cái vòng lẩn quẩn này, “Hút thuốc sẽ kiềm hãm quá trình phát triển của em đấy.”

“Yeah, vì giờ tôi lùn với mỏng cơm lắm ấy.”

“May mà không thế.” Dick vui vẻ thở ra, dụi vào khuôn ngực rộng thênh của gã, “Nhờ vậy mà làm gối xịn sò lắm.”

“Biến đi Grayson, như vậy tôi không ngủ được.” gã nhăn nhó cố gắng che giấu cảm giác thực sự khi bị Dick bám cứng ngắc trong lúc cả hai đều dính dớp hậu hoan ái.

Dick bám chặt hơn. “Được em ngủ được.”

Đó là một cú châm dầu vào lửa. Lời anh nói khiến gã nổi điên. Điên tiết vì thế nào mà Dick có thể làm vậy chứ. Jason nằm trên giường, ngực phập phồng. Gã có thể đối phó với một Dick giận dữ, một Dick sẽ choảng nhau với gã. Gã có thể đối phó với hầu hết mọi mặt trong con người anh, kể cả với Dick khoái buông những câu chơi chữ mắc ói, nhưng gã lại chẳng thể chịu nổi cái kẻ đang bám lấy gã một cách tuyệt vọng, như thể anh sợ rằng Jason sẽ hẹo thêm lần nữa. Dick ôm gã chặt cứng, là cách anh vô thanh van nài gã đừng đi.

Toàn bộ cơ thể gã căng cứng, song gã ép bản thân thả lỏng trong cái ôm dịu dàng của Dick, rồi gã thiếp ngủ.

Jason giật mình tỉnh giấc, cùng với Dick cố gắng xoa dịu gã nguôi ngoai. Một thứ gì đó kinh khủng trồi lên trong dạ dày gã, khi gã nhận ra mình đã gặp ác mộng và la hét đánh thức Dick dậy. Dick vỗ về mặt gã, lặp đi lặp lại rằng không sao đâu, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, em tỉnh dậy rồi, em an toàn rồi.

Bàn tay trên má gã tựa như mảnh cắt thuỷ tinh, cứa nát da thịt. Những lời thì thầm trấn an của Dick trong đêm vang vọng trong đầu gã, tựa như gã đang bị tẩn bởi giọng nói của Dick vậy. Cảm giác như ngực gã sụp đổ còn máu trở nên lạnh giá. Jason tha thiết mong sao lòng bàn tay ấm áp trên cơ thể mình có thể cứu rỗi gã khỏi những tiếng gào sợ hãi. Gã nuốt xuống tiếng thét bởi lẽ đôi tay Dick không thể vỗ yên gã. Những cơn ác mộng cào xé biểu bì, khoét sâu đến khi nỗi sợ hãi ngấm vào xương tuỷ, thứ gì đó lạnh như nước đá trườn bò trên da, xâm chiếm lấy từng phần trong người gã.

Gã phẫn nộ vì đã yếu đuối đến thế trước mặt Grayson. Gã căm ghét nghĩ rằng Dick đã đúng khi anh nói bằng giọng van nài rằng gã hãy về đi, rằng họ cần gã và gã cũng cần họ. Gã đã chẳng thể yên giấc sau lần đó.

Cơn ác mộng vẫn tiếp diễn trong tâm thức, chạy những hình ảnh về cuộc nghiệm xác, gã có thể thấy rõ mồn một cảnh mấy người hộ tang đặt nửa trái bi da dưới mí mắt để phòng gã đột ngột mở mắt trong quan tài. Gã có thể thấy cảnh bọn họ tẩy rửa vết bầm dập và cháy sém trên cơ thể bằng dung dịch bảo quản. Thậm chí còn khâu miệng gã, thế nên khi gã sống lại, gã chẳng thể la hét hay kêu gào khi mà thức tỉnh trong quan tài.

Jason biết đấy chẳng thể nào là ký ức của gã được, gã đã chết trong quá trình đó rồi, nhưng gã có thể nhìn thấy hết thảy như gã đã sống xuyên qua vậy. Gã có thể chứng kiến hết thảy. Thậm chí gã còn thấy cả Bruce, Al, Barbara và Dick có mặt trong tang lễ, họ dõi mắt nhìn gã được hạ xuống ba tấc đất, dù cho gã cũng không chắc họ có thật sự ở đó hay không. Gã chỉ mong rằng họ đủ thương tiếc gã để ít nhất đến dự tang lễ, nếu họ đã chẳng bận tâm gì đến việc trả thù.

Gã nằm trên giường với Dick ngủ ngay bên cạnh, âm thanh xe cộ từ ngoài cửa sổ tràn vào phòng như thác lũ. Sự lạnh tanh trong căn hộ nhắc Jason nhớ về an yên khiếm khuyết trong con tim và tâm hồn gã, và gã ước ao cực độ rằng mình có thể chỉ đơn giản là nằm đấy, hạnh phúc lắng nghe tiếng thở khẽ khàng của Dick khi anh ngủ. Gã không nhúc nhích, không dám mạo hiểm đánh thức người kia.

Thay vào đó, gã câm lặng bám víu lấy nỗi tuyệt vọng riêng, nuốt xuống hết thảy những gì muốn nói với Dick.

**

Kể từ đó, gã giữ Dick tránh xa khỏi nhà an toàn của mình. Gã không thể để Dick qua đêm với mình, không thể để anh ta thấy gã giãy dụa trên giường vì những cơn ác mộng mà Dick chẳng thể cứu nổi gã. Dẫu anh có cố gắng đến mức nào.

Chẳng bao lâu sau họ lại gặp nhau. Có quá nhiều những khắc khoải tình dục dồn nén giữa họ. Lúc nào họ cũng đối đầu, và bất cứ lúc nào chạm trán, Jason vừa muốn đấm vỡ mũi Dick vừa muốn đè anh ta đến khi phải hét lên tên gã. Khó mà rời tay ra khỏi Dick được. Gã đã muốn anh kể từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, khi còn là một thằng nhóc đang dậy thì, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy bộ trang phục Nightwing rất đĩ của Dick. Rồi sau đó là những dải sọc dài, tuyệt đối là tội ác. Dick có khiếu chọn mặc những bộ đồ bó chặt nhất, và bao giờ cũng phô ra cặp mông hoàn hảo đó.

Họ quấn lấy nhau, móng tay găm lấy bó cơ chắc nịch, hơi thở đứt quãng và bắp đùi toả nhiệt. Tiếng gầm trầm thấp và tiếng rên khàn khàn khoả lấp âm thanh cái giường kêu cót két chống đối. Răng cạ lên cổ họng, lưỡi lướt trên mạch đập, để biết người kia vẫn còn sống. Một đốm lửa âm ỉ trong Jason mà Dick biết thừa cách khêu lên.

Gã lại chìm trong những đường cong thần thánh, như thể người gã sống nhờ vào đấy. Dick dễ dàng chếch hông để Jason đập vào, khi anh thở gấp, gã biết mình đã giã đúng điểm. Cách anh siết chặt chưa từng thất bại trong việc khiến Jason phải rên lên. Những tiếng rên lào thào thế chỗ cho tiếng nức nở sảng khoái thường lệ, Jason chẳng rõ điều này có nghĩa lý gì. Dick gọi tên gã, thì thầm bên môi gã giữa những tiếng thở ngắt quãng. Anh ta gọi hụt cả hơi, tựa như nó mang một ý nghĩa sâu xa hơn, tựa như nó không phải chỉ là một cái tên.

Thứ cuộn xoắn và kéo giãn trong dạ dày gã chìm dần, sa xuống hạ bộ, nơi tích tụ sức nóng và dồn nén. Gã sắp rồi. Dick lên đỉnh với một tiếng hét giật bắn người; cả cơ thể anh vỡ thành những tràng co giật và bắn ra giữa họ. Jason thúc thêm vài bận nữa rồi cũng nối gót theo sau, phóng vào trong Dick.

Rồi sau đó, cơ thể cả hai run rẩy trong lúc tìm đường hạ cánh sau cơn cực khoái. Dick luôn là người hồi phục sớm hơn, và anh ta luôn ép người vào Jason, chẳng bao giờ bận tâm đến tinh dịch hay là mồ hôi ướt rượt trên người họ.

Được một lần hiếm hoi, Jason dỡ hàng phòng ngự xuống. Tay gã lùa vào tóc Dick, xoa bóp da đầu anh, còn Dick bao giờ cũng hướng đến đụng chạm của gã. Gã vừa dừng lại, Dick dụi vào tay gã, lặng lẽ đòi gã tiếp tục. Gã làm theo.

Họ yên lặng như thế một lúc lâu, Jason nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, Dick nhắm mắt lại, ép vào tay Jason mỗi bận gã ngưng nghịch tóc mình. Dick nép mặt vào khuôn ngực rộng gã, đùi vắt qua hông gã.

Những ngón tay bé xíu của hoài nghi chạm vào tim Jason, thúc giục gã hãy đi thôi. Song gã muốn thế này, bất kể điều gì gã có với Grayson, chỉ là muốn thêm một chút nữa. Gã thuyết phục bản thân thế này có sao đâu; ở lại lâu hơn một chút cũng có hề gì. Dick vừa ấm áp, lại ngon chết người, và anh ta lại còn bám chặt lấy Jason hệt như anh ta cũng khao khát gã bằng gã khao khát anh.

Dẫu cho gã tự huyễn rằng mình là một kẻ có thể kiểm soát cảm xúc, nhưng Jason cũng tự biết không phải thế. Gã có một khuôn mặt lạnh tanh, nhưng cảm xúc vẫn luôn tìm cách vuột khỏi gã. Bruce có thể khiến gã mắc sai lầm và sảy chân. Gã nhận ra rằng, Dick cũng có thể làm điều tương tự. Đáng sợ là gã không đủ ở mức cần thiết.

“Jason.” Dick thì thào, chỉ vừa đủ nghe được trong gian phòng tĩnh mịch. “Ở lại đây nhé.”

Dick chống khuỷu tay ngồi dậy và hôn gã, đôi môi ấm mềm áp lấy môi gã, tay Dick luồn trong tóc Jason, một khoảnh khắc thật ngọt ngào. Nụ hôn chậm chạp, biếng nhác và có quá nhiều điều Jason không muốn nghĩ tới. Mang theo một sức nặng đằng sau, thứ gì đó ẩn giấu sau chiếc lưỡi mềm mại của Dick. “Em có thể ở đây. Anh có cả pyjama cho em nữa.” anh bất chợt nói, ngón tay vẩn vơ nghịch tóc gã.

Jason lơ đãng gật đầu, dần dần, cơ thể nằm yên nhờ ý chí. Im lặng chùng nặng giữa đôi bên, nhưng thích luyên thuyên là nghề của Dick. “Anh còn nấu được cả bữa sáng. Em có thể chọn giữa Corn Flakes hoặc Captain Crunch (*).”

_(*) Corn Flakes và Captain Crunch đều là tên hãng ngũ cốc._

Nhìn trân trân trần nhà, gã nhớ đến một buổi sáng mà chắc là hồi gã mười bốn, và Dick ghé qua dinh thự. Một dịp hiếm hoi Jason đi chơi với anh ta, và Dick năn nỉ Alfred cho anh ta ăn tối với ngũ cốc, bất chấp hôm đó Alfred đã nấu món thịt bò om trứ danh của bác ấy. Hầu hết mọi thứ đều rời rạc và mờ mịt, tựa như phần lớn ký ức trong đầu gã, dưng gã lại nhớ chuyện đó.

“Được thôi, tôi có thể ở lại đây Dickie.” Gã chậm rãi đáp.

Dick cười rạng rỡ tựa như Jason vừa trao cho anh cả thế giới hay thứ gì đấy. Nụ cười lơi lỏng phòng bị, ánh nhìn tràn trề ấm áp dạt dào và hạnh phúc hiển lộ. Nụ cười đó che đậy những cảm xúc sâu sắc – những cảm xúc Jason không muốn nghĩ đến. Những cảm xúc Jason tự thuyết phục bản thân là gã chẳng nhìn thấy gì, chẳng bao giờ để tâm đến cách Dick nhìn gã chăm chú mỗi lúc anh tưởng là gã không nhận thấy.

Dick rời khỏi sô pha, đi vào phòng ngủ lấy pyjama cho gã. Anh để Jason ở lại một mình trong phòng khách, áo quần họ vương vãi dưới đất, cùng với cái điều khiển tivi vứt bừa và một hộp ngũ cốc Lucky Charms ăn dở. Tĩnh lặng đến thấp thỏm, những suy nghĩ trong đầu Jason giày vò gã. Cơ thể ngập trong căng thẳng, lạnh lẽo và bất ổn. Gã phải rời đi. Gã cảm nhận được, hệt như máu trong người đang gào thét đòi đi vậy.

Tĩnh mịch trong căn hộ của Dick chẳng mảy may suy suyển trong lúc Jason nhanh chóng mặc lại quần áo, xỏ vội cái áo jacket. Thậm chí đôi bốt gã chẳng hề phát ra tiếng động khi gã leo cửa sổ và bay ra khỏi căn hộ của Dick.

Lúc Jason dừng lại thì gã đã chạy lên mái nhà đối diện với căn hộ của Dick. Gã xoay lại, tự nhủ là chỉ nhìn Dick một thoáng thôi, không hơn. Gã thấy Dick qua cửa sổ, đơn độc trong căn gác rộng lớn, căn gác chỉ có một người trông mênh mông dịu vợi, anh ta đứng đó giữa phòng khách, với xấp quần áo trên tay.

Gã đứng đó, chơi vơi trên tầng thượng, nhìn Dick. Gã ngắm nhìn anh thật lâu, thật kỹ, khắc ghi khuôn mặt Dick, khuôn cằm nhẵn nhụi, mịn màng của anh, đôi mắt xanh ngời xanh, màu tóc đen huyền, biểu cảm bi thương vì gã đã không còn đấy, và Jason nhắm mắt lại. Dưới mi mắt khép chặt gã vẫn có thể thấy được khuôn mặt điển trai méo mó vì muộn sầu, dáng hình chết lặng, mắt xanh kia ảm đạm vì cơn đau âm ỉ.

Nỗi buồn cuộn xoắn trong bụng Jason, ngón tay gã châm chích, hết siết chặt thành nắm đấm rồi lại nhả ra, kháng cự lại giục giã quay trở lại, vì Dick chắc chắn sẽ chào đón gã hệt như gã chưa từng rời đi, niềm hạnh phúc của anh sẽ chẳng giảm đi tý nào một khi anh lại nhìn thấy gã. Hơi ấm từ da Dick đã dần phôi phai, khiến gã buốt lạnh.

Dick bất chợt nhìn thẳng về phía gã. Jason không chớp mắt, nhưng gã đã suýt, cái nhìn trong mắt Dick thật sự không thể chịu đựng nổi. Chẳng hề có giận dữ, hay thậm chí là thất vọng như Jason tưởng, chỉ có mệt rã rời. Cảm giác thật sai trái, để Dick nhìn gã như vậy. Gã cảm thấy đồng thời vừa nóng lại vừa lạnh, và tê cứng tận tâm can.

Gã quay lưng lại với Dick và hết thảy những gì gã đến cùng, và rời đi.

**fin.**

_(*) Trích từ bản dịch của Phạm Hồng Chi, Nhã Nam xuất bản._


End file.
